Equilibrium moisture content (“EMC”) is a characteristic of food grain. When grain achieves an EMC, the grain is neither gaining nor losing moisture. The EMC concept can be used in grain storage techniques for in-bin natural air drying and storing of grains, oil seeds, and specialty crops (collectively referred to herein as grain or grain mass).
After grain is harvested, the grain will dry until the grain reaches its EMC, based on the relative humidity (“RH”) and temperature of the environment surrounding the grain. The moisture content of the grain must be carefully controlled to ensure that the grain does not become over-dried, thus reducing the weight of the grain and commercial value thereof. The moisture content of the grain must also be limited to prevent germination of the grain, infestation by insects and microorganisms, or other decomposition of the grain. For example, a RH of less than 65% will retard mold growth and is considered an acceptable limit for safe storage moisture content. Indeed, grain storage or conditioning is a critical task in ensuring that grain achieves its highest commercial value.
The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.